world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030115lilymerrow
galliardTartarologist GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 23:02 -- 11:02 GT: Hi. 11:02 GT: Uh. 11:02 GT: Got some hot gossip for ya. 11:03 AA: This is rather sooner than I was expecting to hear back from you. 11:03 AA: What is this gossip? 11:03 GT: OK, so, first off, you can't let on I was the one who told you, because Thiago will KILL me if he finds out. 11:04 AA: Thiago will, will he? 11:04 GT: But I promised I'd try and be more trustworthy, and keeping secrets from you, especially something like this, doesn't seem like the way to go about that. 11:04 AA: That is fair. 11:05 GT: OK, so. On to business. 11:05 GT: How much do you know about master classes? 11:07 AA: Some. 11:07 AA: I know that the Denezins I have spoken to thus far have attained mastery. 11:08 AA: And that there is alwaves a counterpart, Lord for Muse, Muse for Lord. 11:08 GT: Yeah, that's the important part. The duality thing. 11:08 GT: And also that they're supposed to be like insanely powerful. 11:08 AA: And that we have among our number two Lords, which implies we must also have two Muses. 11:09 GT: Wait, what? Two? 11:09 AA: Yes. That I am aware of. 11:09 AA: Assuming "Melpomene" is not the counterpart of our first Lord. 11:10 GT: Wait wait wait, OK, so, do you know who the two Lords are? 11:10 AA: I do. 11:10 AA: I do not know who either of the muses are. 11:10 GT: Oh God damn it, seriously? So much for being all secretive about it, Thiago. 11:10 AA: Those given how this conversation is going, I could guess. 11:10 AA: At least about one of them. 11:10 GT: Yeah, you'd probably be right. 11:10 AA: I appreciate you coming forward, anywaves. 11:11 GT: OK, wait, but...who's the other Lord? 11:11 GT: Because I know me and Thiago are a pair, but I didn't know anyone else did the same thing. 11:11 AA: I am not shore if it is somefin that I am supposed to be spreading about. 11:12 AA: Let us just say that as near as I can tell, they became a Lord before our session even started. 11:12 AA: And yet their teammates seamed as surprised as any of us. 11:12 GT: Oh, so then they're one of the vets? 11:12 AA: I did not say that. 11:12 AA: But it is a valid conclusion to draw based on the thing I said. 11:12 GT: Kind of the only conclusion, really. 11:12 AA: You should know, Lily. I have spoken to Jack in the past. 11:13 AA: And he knew things he could not possibly know. 11:13 AA: At least not without some means of spying on us. 11:13 GT: Like what? 11:13 AA: I would be careful about what you reveal, and to whom, even if you seam to be alone. 11:13 AA: I appreciate you coming forward to me about this, but it might be justifiable to be circumspect in dealings in the future. 11:14 GT: Yeah, that makes sense. 11:14 AA: And I would be especially nervous about computerized communications given his knowledge of programming. 11:14 GT: Haha, oh my God, wait, you know what we should do. 11:14 GT: We should make a secret code or something like you and Milly have! 11:14 GT: With the codewords and stuff! 11:15 AA: Mostly we just speak in Darmokisms when we need to be circumspect. 11:15 AA: But yes, a code might not be a bad idea. 11:15 AA: I am not certain that it would kelp, given that I am not certain how he is spying on us. 11:15 AA: And with his time powers, if he finds the code at any point in the future he could deliver it to himself in the past. 11:15 AA: But it is worth trying, at any rate. 11:15 GT: Oh shit yes. We're gonna be like ~secret agents~. 11:16 AA: I am not 100% certain that he is reelly out to get us, but....I am paranoid about him. 11:16 AA: Maybe I am just being resentful about the fact that he beat me. 11:17 GT: Nah, I think you've got a point. It is weird that the vets all talk about him like he's a deranged mass murderer and then he's being really REALLY nice to us. 11:17 AA: The veterans have not spoken to me much about him. 11:17 GT: I've talked to Sami and Doir a lot, and they've got a LOT of stories. 11:17 GT: He did some fucked-up shit to them. 11:18 AA: I am not shore how much I would trust the Horntaker. You....know her counterpart is still involved with Balish, right? 11:18 GT: Yeah, but I've talked to her about that too, and I'm pretty sure she's STILL beating herself up in private about the fact any version of her could shack up with that asshole. 11:18 AA: I know you were close with her. So perhaps it is not that she is sympathetic to his cause. But....is it possible that she is unable to put rationality before matters of the heart? 11:19 GT: Like you're one to talk. 11:20 AA: I am shore I have no idea what you mean. 11:20 GT: Mm hmm. 11:20 GT: Anyways, like I said, I haven't just been listening to Sami. Doir talks about him a lot too, and about how he killed like basically half their team. 11:20 AA: Yes. My discussions with Darmok have painted a similar picture of him. 11:21 AA: Acenia seams to like him. That's troubling to me. 11:21 GT: Something about chopping Nullar up into tiny bits, and a lot of talking about this one time Jack killed him and Thiago's dad on Prospit. 11:21 AA: I want to trust her judgment. But....perhaps it is just my genetic legacy to be paranoid. 11:22 GT: Well, he was putting the moves on her something fierce. You shoulda seen his greemhouse, like Jesus Christ. 11:22 GT: So many pumpkins. 11:22 AA: He was? 11:22 GT: I didn't even KNOW there were kinds that glowed in the dark. 11:22 AA: She does like Pumpkins. But....it was an item on her Primer. And it's not NECESSARILY romantic to give someone a pumpkin. 11:23 AA: But yes. I fully intend to reach the point I can challenge him. And if that means reaching the point I can challenge the Herald afterward, then so be it. 11:24 GT: Goooooood luck, man. 11:24 AA: Do not worry. I am not underestimating the difficult before me. 11:25 AA: Difficulty, rather. 11:25 GT: Yeah, no, you've got a HELL of a road ahead of you. 11:25 AA: I am aware. 11:25 GT: He took us along for the Denizen fight, and...Jesus Christ. 11:25 GT: He did some Time bullshit and suddenly there were like 10 other Jacks there and then the Denizen was just. Gone. 11:25 AA: If you can provide me your full recollections of everything he did in that fight, even things that might seam insignificant, I would appreciate it. 11:26 GT: Like, he didn't even drop grist. I'm pretty sure he got wiped out of fucking existence. 11:26 AA: Shell, if you have power over minds now, I wonder if you could do like Erisio and shrimply implant your own memory of the event into my head. 11:26 GT: Well I mean, I can try. No guarantees though, I'm still at +1. 11:27 AA: Granted. Perhaps if you and Erisio and....I *guess*, the veteran mind player were to work together, my chances would be improved. 11:28 GT: Um. 11:28 GT: The three of us probably won't be working together any time soon. 11:28 AA: Have you had a falling out with them? 11:28 GT: ...I don't want to talk about it. 11:28 AA: You suggested you were speaking to Doir frequently. 11:28 GT: I WAS. 11:28 AA: I sea. 11:29 GT: Then he decided that I wasn't worth caring about anymore. 11:30 AA: I am sympathetic to your experience Lily. It is taxing to be at odds with a parent. 11:30 AA: Presumably even one who you have only met recently. 11:30 GT: Yeah. Shit's rough. 11:30 GT: Sami's gonna slap some sense into him, though, so all is not lost. 11:31 AA: Hmm. This "Sami" seams to have her nubs in many pies. 11:31 GT: She's basically Team Mom. It's great. 11:32 AA: That is also how the Horntaker came off. 11:32 GT: Yeah. It's kind of weird how similar they are sometimes. 11:32 AA: That is what worries me. 11:33 GT: Before you even start, she's so in love with her Beau it HURTS. 11:33 GT: She ain't gonna dump him for Balish annnnytime soon. 11:33 AA: Then what if this Beau proves to be similarly fiendish? 11:33 GT: He's a ghost. 11:34 AA: I am not shore how that changes things. 11:34 AA: It is my understanding that all of the twinks we have spoken to have been dead at one point or another. 11:34 GT: I'm just saying. Unless he's a grand-scale chessmaster subtly pulling on Sami's strings, he ain't gonna do much. 11:35 GT: Also, I just talked to him a little while, and he seems like an OK guy. Gave me some good life advice. 11:35 AA: Perhaps I should interview him at some point. 11:35 AA: Or get Mahtah to. 11:36 GT: Might be a good idea. His handle's chessAficionado if you wanna give him a holler. 11:36 AA: ...what was this you said about a "chessmaster?" 11:37 GT: -_- 11:37 AA: You must admit that is an ominous name given your previous comment. 11:38 GT: Are you always this paranoid? 11:38 GT: He probably just likes chess! 11:39 GT: Because, y'know, he's a chess aficionado? 11:39 AA: I am 30% joking. 11:39 GT: It's the other 70% I'm eyerolling at. 11:39 AA: But you must remember I spent the first seven sweeps of my life looking over my shoulder for assassins. 11:39 AA: Sent by my own mother. 11:40 GT: Touche. 11:42 AA: Plus I have just had to watch several of my subjects side with an alien over me in courting my matesprite. 11:42 GT: ...Also touche. 11:44 AA: I was not actually meaning that as a dig at you. Shrimply an explanation of my mood at the moment. 11:44 AA: And I was upset to learn that the Horntaker is still consorting with him. 11:45 AA: And perhaps a bit nervous in general over a....though I have had about how to increase my ability to challenge the twinks for Acenia's Primer. 11:45 AA: Thought, rather. 11:45 AA: One which ironically I suppose you are the inspiration for. 11:46 GT: Hooray. 11:48 AA: Or rather, you once asked me about what I knew of the subject. To which my answer was, honestly, "nothing." 11:48 AA: Other than what is known by everyone. 11:48 AA: But perhaps it is time to explore my heritage in more detail. 11:48 GT: Wait. 11:48 AA: I only hope it does not awaken....other parts of that heritage, if I do. 11:49 GT: You're not seriously thinking of figuring out how to harness chucklevoodoos, are you. 11:49 AA: I was being circumspect intentionally, Lily. 11:49 AA: But yes, as long as the meowbeast is out of the bag. 11:49 GT: You realize how incredibly dangerous that is, right? 11:50 GT: You saw what they did to Balish. 11:50 AA: Better even than you do, I imagine. 11:50 AA: But it is a power that even the trolls do not understand whale. 11:50 AA: Much less aliens. 11:50 AA: Which means that countering such abilities would be difficult for anyone, much less non-trolls. 11:51 GT: I...guess? Still seems really reckless to me. 11:51 AA: Challenging them at all is incredibly reckless. 11:53 GT: If this goes wrong, can I have stabbing privileges? 11:54 AA: I am conchcerned that you are so eager to stab me. 11:54 GT: Nah, it's just that this way I can start a collection. I've already got 'em on Thiago. 11:54 GT: I shall become THE ULTIMATE ARBITER OF JUSTICE. 11:54 GT: Arbitrix? 11:55 AA: ...is not that the elder Mavico? 11:55 GT: Yeah, well, that just means it runs in the family. 11:55 AA: (( Is that not, rather )) 11:55 GT: JUNIOR ARBITRIX LILY MAVICO. 11:55 GT: IT IS ME. 11:56 AA: If I put Acenia in danger, you may have stabbing privileges I suppose. 11:56 GT: Yesssssss. 11:56 GT: Man, I should start making a list. 11:57 AA: Or Darmok, Miloko, Erisio, or any of Acenia's parents. And I guess I will forgive you for self defense. 11:57 GT: Well, I mean, you'll be dead, so you won't exactly be able to forgive me. 11:57 GT: But forgiveness acceptedi n advance. 11:57 GT: *accepted in 11:57 GT: Or whatever you do with forgiveness. 11:58 AA: Whether stabbing would leave me dead is yet to be sean, of course. 11:59 AA: The higher one's blood caste, the more resilient a troll is. I am the highest blood caste possible. And if I get involved with chucklevoodoos....whale, we have sean what Balish has survived. 11:59 GT: Enh, long as I don't stop at just one, it should be fine. 12:00 AA: Anywaves, I have not decided whether to pursue chucklevoodoos yet. But I will have to discuss the idea. Perhaps I will ask Darmok first. 12:00 AA: To get his opinion on the matter. 12:01 GT: While you're at it, tell him to check in on Sami. She's been getting worried about him. 12:01 AA: Hmmm. Fin. 12:01 AA: I am still not shore I approve of the amount of trust and affection you all seam to grant her. 12:02 AA: But I suppose Darmok is capable of deciding for himself who deserves his trust. 12:03 GT: Yeah, that's the spirit! 12:03 GT: Honestly, I think you'd be won over in seconds if you'd just talk to her. She's super nice. 12:03 AA: The Horntaker did, too. 12:04 GT: Yeah, and I'd still trust her if she showed up. 12:04 GT: Not, like, if she asked me to go with her alone, but. 12:04 GT: You get my point. 12:04 AA: Even after what her son was willing to do to you for Balish's sake? 12:05 GT: Yeah, well, that was her son. 12:05 AA: With, as near as I can tell, her approval? 12:05 GT: ...Listen, you shut your whore mouth about Sami goddamn Heston. 12:06 GT: I think we're about done here. 12:06 AA: I just guess I do not understand. 12:06 AA: My dislike for her was due to what I perceived to be her betrayal of your trust. Are you honestly telling me that you have no doubts at all that she remains loyal to you? 12:06 AA: Because if you can tell me that, then yes, fin. I will grant her my trust as whale. 12:07 GT: I think she does stupid things for people she loves. 12:07 GT: I feel sorry for her more than anything that she chose to love that asshole of all people. 12:08 GT: I've known that woman my entire life. I would follow her to the ends of the Earth and back. Hell, maybe even through Alternia too. 12:08 AA: Whale then I suppose my question is, you admit she does stupid things for people she loves. Would she do horrible things for them as whale? 12:09 GT: ...Yeah. Probably. 12:09 AA: And that does not terrify you? 12:09 GT: No, not really. 12:10 GT: Because I'm pretty sure I'd do the same thing. 12:10 AA: I am not asking whether you think you are better than her. I am asking whether you think she is dangerous to us. 12:11 GT: ...No. 12:11 GT: At least, I really hope not. 12:11 GT: Because if she is, then everything I thought I knew about her is wrong. 12:12 AA: So you do not believe she would krill or sabotage us for Balish's sake? 12:12 GT: I hope she wouldn't go that far. 12:13 AA: Give me somefin to work with here, Lily. You are asking me to trust her, and all you can give me is hope. 12:14 AA: You are a Seer....whale, a former Seer of Mind, are you not? Can you not give me some sort of insight into her character beyond what you hope to be true about her? 12:14 GT: I've been TRYING to do just that! 12:15 AA: Just tell me I can afford to trust her and that I am not being reckless by doing so, Lily. 12:15 AA: I need to hear it. 12:15 AA: That I am not putting my people in danger by trusting the Horntaker, or her younger doppleganger. 12:15 GT: ...OK. 12:16 GT: You're right. The Horntaker's...I don't know. She's been through some shit. I honestly don't know with her anymore. 12:16 GT: I'm terrified to admit that, but I just don't know. 12:16 GT: But Sami Heston, the one on the Base right now? 12:16 GT: Yes. 12:16 GT: Absolutely. 12:17 AA: Very whale then. 12:17 AA: I will extend her my trust for now. 12:17 AA: And as for the Horntaker....I will give her another chance. 12:18 GT: That'll do for me. 12:18 AA: But I will watch her like a sharpeyed-featherbeast. 12:20 AA: Assuming we even sea her again. The only of our parents that I have sean since we entered the game have been Balish and Nate. And both of them have made it quite clear that they would be fin with seaing me dead. 12:21 AA: And I do not think I will ever use this arm again, thanks to Nate. 12:21 AA: Unless my tyrian constitution kicks in after a few decades. 12:22 GT: Oh holy shit, what? 12:22 AA: ...the infection is getting worse. I believe it will have to be amputated. 12:22 GT: Jesus CHRIST, dude. 12:22 AA: And I do not think even my blood caste can recover lost limbs, even after a few centuries. 12:22 GT: Uhhhh. OK, OK, OK, uhhhh, I've got the video of Dad working on Thiago's arm on my phone. We could probably get Rubi to make you a robo one based off of his. 12:23 AA: If I have to get it amputated, yes, I can ask her to work on it. 12:23 AA: In the meantime I will shrimply have to learn to live with one arm. 12:23 GT: Jeeeeesus. 12:24 GT: Nate doesn't fuck around, does he. 12:24 AA: No. Neither of them do, reelly. 12:24 GT: ...Yeah. No kidding. 12:24 AA: I am glad the younger one is on our side. 12:24 GT: He sure is. 12:24 GT: ...Kind of aggressively so. 12:25 AA: I suspect everything is, he is aggressively so. 12:25 AA: He is a man of few words, but the ones he deploys are....decisive. 12:26 GT: Yyyyep. 12:26 AA: You have met him, then? 12:26 AA: You seam to have many dealings with the prescratchers. 12:26 GT: Sure have. 12:26 GT: It was one hell of a meeting. 12:28 GT: It's not like I MEAN to get involved with all of them. It just sort of...happens. 12:28 GT: Guess I've just got one of those approachable faces. 12:30 AA: As the daughter of the Oracle, it is not a surprise that you are involved in many things. She seams to be involved in all of this. 12:31 AA: And manipulating events. 12:31 GT: Well, she is a Seer of Blood. Means she's reeeeeal good at this kinda thing. 12:31 AA: ...I have still not decided if she intentionally deceived me on my mission against Jack. 12:31 AA: And what her reasons were, if so. 12:31 AA: I may have to speak to her again to sea if she will answer. Assuming I can even trust whatever answer she gives me. 12:32 GT: Well, it might have been the fake one. 12:32 AA: The....fake one? 12:32 GT: Yeah! You know how she's been all grumpy and surly and stuff and then fucking ABDUCTED me and did all that horrible shit? 12:33 GT: Well, I talked to her again, and guess what: she didn't remember ANY of that. 12:33 AA: You were able to confirm this? 12:33 AA: Or are we shrimply taking her word on it? 12:33 GT: Yeah. Sami said she didn't remember it either. 12:33 AA: Hmm. 12:33 GT: So my current theory is there's TWO Libbys out there: the real one and some evil doppelganger. 12:34 AA: That is quite concerning. 12:34 AA: Especially if they use the same trolltag. 12:34 GT: Yeah. No real way of telling which is which. 12:35 AA: The strange thing is she expressed conchcern for my survival when she told me which denizen to face. 12:35 GT: Huh. Weird. That doesn't sound like the fake Libby. 12:35 GT: Maybe she didn't know what she was sending you into? 12:35 AA: But why would she tell me a denizen that she must have known I could not complete Acenia's primer by defeating, if she was on my side? 12:36 GT: It's probably a good idea to talk to her in any case. 12:36 AA: Maybe. 12:36 AA: Assuming I get the same Libby. 12:37 GT: You could always test her. See if she remembers telling you to go to that Denizen. 12:37 AA: Hmm. Maybe. Though if they both have oracular powers there is no telling whether the "Fake" Libby would know the same things as the reel one. 12:38 AA: Libby, I know this is your mother I am talking about, but may I ask a question that may be somewhat....troubling? 12:38 AA: (( Lily, rather )) 12:38 GT: I have a feeling I know what you're gonna ask, but go ahead. 12:38 AA: (( Oops. The names are too similar )) 12:38 GT: ((ikr)) 12:38 AA: How do you know the cruel one is the "Fake" Libby? 12:39 GT: Because I've been talking to her for 15 years, and this cruel stuff she's been doing? WAY out of line with how she usually acts. 12:40 AA: Okay. I will accept that. 12:42 GT: Yeah. There's no way she's the real one, unless she's an INSANELY good actor. 12:43 AA: Whale, can you think of anything that the reel Libby told you over those fifteen years that I might be able to ask, to confirm this one's identity? 12:43 GT: Hmmm. 12:44 GT: You could ask her what I call my eyeball? 12:44 GT: (The answer's Jackie Junior.) 12:44 AA: I will write it down. 12:46 AA: All right. Thank you for the information Lily. 12:46 GT: No prob! Lemme know if you need anything else. 12:46 AA: Oh, there is one thing. 12:46 GT: Fire away. 12:47 AA: Could you keep me updated about what you discover about your new capabilities? 12:47 AA: I am curious about these Master Classes. 12:47 GT: Can do. I've been meaning to test them out for a while now. I'll let you know if Thiago discovers anything too. 12:48 GT: And I'll keep an eye out for anyone who's got a new power boost on my team. 12:48 AA: Please do. I suspect he will tell me anyway, as I think he is trying to get back in my good graces, but it will not hurt to have backup in case he decides to keep secrets, last minute. 12:48 AA: Hmm? What do you mean? 12:48 AA: Oh....yes, the shenanicite, yes? 12:48 GT: Well, you said there might be another Muse running around, yeah? 12:49 AA: Yes, assuming Melpomene was not the counterpart of our first Lord, there must be another Muse among us. 12:49 AA: Although it is possible she would be among the veterans. 12:49 AA: And it would probably be difficult to tell if any of them is significantly more powerful than she should be. 12:49 GT: True. Still, can't hurt to keep an eye out for anything weird. 12:50 AA: Yes. Might be wise. 12:50 GT: All right, if that's it, I'll skedaddle now. 12:51 GT: See ya later, bro-bro! 12:51 AA: All right. Have a good day, sister.